Basic information concerning Shatterpoint Virus
Basic information concerning Shatterpoint Virus BEFORE DORMANT STATE In 1939, End-Ga Industries creates the first Identity simply named “Ira”. She’s an organic metal body able to change the shape and color of her form. She is powered by an energy source called “Violet C Green” which keeps her metal from turning to a solid, non-bendable form (though she can harden areas upon command). They found that this Identity, Ira, could copy herself, replicating and mass-producing her metallic matter and even new forms of consciousness into each different Identity she birthed. For fifteen years, her offspring were used, sent into the world mainly for military purposes, while she was kept secret. Ira did not want her children to be used for weapons, and especially killed, but she was promised they were being protected as well. She grew attached to some Identity in particular, and it was found that they were killed from various situations, she finally became upset enough to rebel. After fifteen year, she suddenly struck: taking control of the Identities and leading a rebellion. It was soon stopped, however, as she was still within the facilities when she tried to take over. She was forced into a state of almost complete unconsciousness where the more technological areas of her brain were harnessed later by Melcro Incorporated in 1982 to continue the mass production. She would not be awake but her biology would still be used to make more Identities. DURING DORMANT STATE At first she was completely asleep, but over the years, Ira’s consciousness began to resurface. She was unable, however, to fully awaken again from the restrains, and she dared not risk trying something in such a weakened state. So, secretly, she would experiment. Every time a new Identity was created, she would have the smallest bit of modification with them, trying every time to replicate her own unique biology and even consciousness into them. At the same time, she learned more about the world from each Identity she attempted to modify, but could not look through the eyes of more than one at a time, and even then, it was only for a short range. CURRENT PLOT PROGRESSION RIN Ira eventually did it: created an Identity that had replicated her biology almost exactly. Her base personality was even the same. Rin could, like Ira, actually grow more of the metal used to make Identities by herself, and though she did not know it, she did not require the programmed core inside to power her. She could tap into the VCG energy herself. Rin went out to military missions, and Ira held on to her the longest, but eventually the connection broke. So now, Ira waits for Rin to get in range again, close enough so that she can take over her body and free herself. The idea of Rin being basically a direct clone/daughter of Ira is to remain a secret for a good long time. Until that point, Rin is simply assumed to be a unique Identity, crime-fighting with Mars and the rest, etc. It wouldn’t be until some time later, at least half a year of progression, that Rin would suddenly feel Ira’s influence, and at that point it would be for a very brief amount of time. Maybe a minute or so would pass and she wouldn’t know what is happening. This would later happen again, becoming more frequent with still no answers of how or what is happening until eventually Rin is taken over completely. Ira uses this tactfully, however, and acts to take over Rin when the others aren’t around her, when others are asleep and such. Ira would then begin going through the various areas of countries and so on, controlling Rin without having to worry about range. She’d begin looking for allies and that’s presumably when she finds Xavek. She doesn’t inform Xavek of who she really is, but they’d team up for the plan of amassing a small army of Identities, rebel Identities, and freeing Ira. The means by which this happens are up for discussion Once free, Rin’s body is kept as a back-up basically, or perhaps something else is done for her. FREEDOM Upon being freed, Ira goes after one of the original people who were responsible for her hibernation, taunting them with the report the world received, that a simple virus was found and was destroyed. It is at this point that she takes up the name of Virus, and begins leading a full-scale attack on the planet to destroy all those involved with the treatment of the Identities. Xavek would be the one to convince her that all the “fleshies” deserve to die. Regardless of the outcome of their genocide, Virus would be establishing her own kingdom of Identities, with Xavek at her side. PERSONALITY While Virus in this version is knowledgeable to an extent of the world, she is still more new and not fully understanding people. She would start out as simply angry, more pure, and vengeful. Her desire is revenge and protecting her “children” basically. During her time controlling Rin, however, she does develop a more self-aware and street-smart attitude, being forced to understand and mimic slyness, aggression, and dishonesty. Seeing all the potential technology, economies, and so on, sparks a flame of her thinking “I can do this better”. Even then, when she wakes up completely, she still has a direct goal without a real desire to kill anyone that isn’t in her way. It isn’t until Xavek would bring up the argument that they were superior and that the fleshies lost their chance to exist. This grows her superiority complex, raising her standards to those in her control or partnership.